It is known to provide file folders for adhesively attaching business cards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,953 discloses a file folder business card organizer wherein the business card is attached to the tab portion of a file folder by means of an adhesive. Alternatively, the business card can be attached to the folder by inserting the corners of the business card into diagonal slits located diagonally opposite each other.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,928 discloses an index card for use in conjunction with a rotary card file or the like, which includes a means for displaying a business card through the use of slots, flaps or adhesives to secure the business card to the index card. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,901 discloses a file-index card system for retaining and displaying business cards, which includes a frame in which multiple file cards in the form of planar sheets are held. Each file card has an area of adhesive covering a portion thereof, with a protective peel-off covering placed over the area of adhesive.
There is a need for a simple, inexpensive folder which can display a card with an improved presentation.